


Post Workout

by Zeems



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, lewd assassin too strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeems/pseuds/Zeems
Summary: Maki provides Saihara with another activity after their nightly workout session with Kaito.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and Maki's very hot.

"Alriiight!" Kaito announced, pounding his fists together as he looked between his two sidekicks. "That's enough for tonight's workout! Whew, I worked up a serious sweat!"

"You...barely did any push-ups," Maki sighed, before looking down at the Ultimate Detective. "When even a bookworm like Saihara does more than you, it really shows your lack of seriousness for these meetings."

Saihara slowly stood up and stretched, grabbing his jacket and buttoning it back up. "Harukawa-san has a point, snide remark about me aside..." he spoke, sweatdropping. Maki narrowed her eyes at him in response. "Seriously Momota-kun, you should be able to easily do a hundred or more."

Kaito just chuckled at their words. "Heh, don't worry about me! A leader's goal is to make sure his sidekicks do their part and enjoy themselves. That's what makes me a great one, you know?" he explained, flashing them a grin and giving them his signature thumbs-up. "Now then, we'll meet here again tomorrow like usual! Get some good rest, you two!"

Maki sighed again, brushing back a twintail. "You're such an idiot, Momota...but I guess it can't be helped." She then looked over at Saihara in interest, her piercing red eyes boring into his gray ones. "You better get going, Saihara. And try not to faint on the way back. You were working pretty hard to get to fifty."

"I-I'm not that exhausted, Harukawa-san," Saihara protested.

Kaito chuckled again. "The banter you two have always puts a smile on my face. I'm really glad at how close we bonded together."

"R-Right," Saihara nodded.

Maki said nothing and continued staring at Saihara, her eyes narrowing once more.

\---

Walking back to his dorm, Saihara couldn't help but have the Ultimate Assassin on his mind. "Maki felt unusually more snide toward me tonight," he muttered. "And she kept...glaring at me, too. Did I do something to make her upset?"

Stepping closer to his room, he reached for his key. "I guess I can try to apologize for whatever I did in the morning. I'm so exhausted...I need to shower, too."

As he opened the door to his room, he felt hands shove him forward and push him inside, making him fall to the floor. He let out a startled gasp upon hitting the floor, the sound of his dorm door closing being the next thing he heard. Turning over, his eyes widened seeing Maki standing over him, her cold gaze centered on him.

He...also realized that he could see up her skirt from where he was laying. He could see the creamy skin of her smooth thighs...

Shaking his head, he fought back a blush. There are more pressing matters to worry about, Saihara!

"Saihara. Get up," she demanded.

"H-Harukawa-san..." he stuttered, doing as he was told. "Why did you push me? In fact, why did you even sneak up on me?"

Maki said nothing as she grabbed Saihara's hand and pulled him forward. She then shoved him onto his bed so he could sit on the side of it. The detective let out an 'oof' as he fell, looking up at the assassin with even more confusion.

"Harukawa-"

"Shut up, Saihara."

She then dropped down to her knees and got inbetween his legs, causing alarms to go off in Saihara's head.

"H-Harukawa-san, what the hell are you-"

She glared up at him from where she was kneeling. An icy-cold death glare that sent shivers coursing throughout his body. "Saihara. Do you want to die?"

"N-No..." he muttered.

Her expression then relaxed, and soon a blush began to blossom on her cheeks. "I...need to do this, Saihara," Maki whispered, looking away from him and toward his crotch. She began to massage it, Saihara's eyes widening from her sudden action.

"A-Ahh...H-Harukawa...san..."

Maki could feel his bulge hardening from under her hand, knowing that she was doing a good job. She quickly unfastened the zipper to his pants and opened the slit in his boxers, pulling out his hardening cock. She leaned forward and took a small whiff, closing her eyes and letting out a quiet hum.

"It smells so musky, Saihara...you really did a good job working out tonight," she commented, her warm breath surrounding his cock.

"O-Oh...I-I'm still dirty, Harukawa-san..." he protested.

Maki licked her lips. "I'll just have to clean this up then."

With that, she wrapped her lips around his tip and began to suck on it hungrily, pleasure instantly arising in Saihara. He let out a moan as she swirled her tongue around the head, one hand resting on one of Saihara's knees and the other sliding up and down his shaft. Her cheeks were glowing bright red by this point, and Saihara felt that his face was burning hot, too.

"A-Ah...Harukawa-san..." he whispered as he stared down at her. She stared right back up at him, her red eyes half-closed and looking almost...lustful. Her expression only made his cock throb harder.

Taking his tip out of her mouth, Maki licked it slowly before beginning to speak. "Just enjoy yourself for now. I'll get you off."

Before Saihara could respond, she engulfed his entire member in her mouth, the warm and wet cavern sending even more pleasure throughout his body. Maki's twintails waved around with each bob of her head, the brown-haired girl now resorting to hold onto Saihara's thighs for better leverage as she sucked him off.

 _"I-I can't believe this...!!"_ Saihara thought, staring down at Maki as she pleasured him, his cock twitching and throbbing between her lips. _"Maki Harukawa...the Ultimate Assassin..."_

Maki bobbed her head furiously, never tearing her eyes away from Saihara once as his cock slid up and down her throat.

_"...is sucking..."_

Her tongue swirled around his dick, tracing the veins eagerly and licking up the precum that was oozing out substantially.

_"MY COCK! And she's doing...such an amazing job...!! Oh God...!!"_

Saihara threw his head back in pleasure, his cock throbbing wildly in Maki's mouth. Feeling this, Maki held onto his legs tight and sucked as hard as she could, her sucking and slurping noises echoing throughout the detective's room.

"H-Harukawa-san...I-I'm about to...!!!"

Maki hummed in satisfaction as she felt a warm, sticky, thick liquid begin to flood her mouth. She continued sucking on Saihara's rod as he released rope after rope of cum, swallowing his creamy load until his climax subsided.

Sighing in bliss, Saihara fell back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, panting heavily.

Licking his member clean, Maki then stood up and brushed off her skirt. She stared down at the dark-haired boy, her gaze serious.

"If you tell anyone about this, I really will murder you."

Although her gaze and tone were very dark, she still had a heavy blush on her cheeks. She then turned on her heel and began to walk toward the door. "Goodnight Saihara."

Hearing his door close, Saihara turned over and stared at it.

"...What the hell just happened...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On one hand, I like the idea of leaving this as is so what happens next can be up to the readers. On the other hand, lewd Maki has been _very_ fun to write. We'll see what happens. (˘ω˘)

Sitting on her bed and hugging her knees to her chest, Maki stared at the wall in front of her. Saihara was still fresh on her mind, and the assassin's face heated up recalling the pleasure she provided to him earlier.

"Tch..."

Licking her lips free of leftover cum, a small, lewd smile appeared on her face, her entire body shuddering in anticipation.

"I...I want more..."

\---

Night soon approached during the next day, and Saihara closed the door to the dorm behind him and breathed heavily, enjoying feeling the cool air against his face.

"I better hurry up to workout with Momota-kun...and Harukawa-san, too. But...it'll be so awkward...especially since I've been admittedly avoiding her all day..."

He sighed and shook his head, beginning to walk over to the meeting spot. "A-A good workout should be perfect for me. Exercising this anxiety off will do me some good."

Seeing Kaito in the distance, Saihara smiled and waved before hurrying over. Kaito grinned back and tossed his jacket onto the bench behind him before stretching. "Yo Shuichi! You look quite eager tonight."

Saihara nodded. "Yeah. I've had a lot on my mind today, so I feel that this workout should shave off some of these feelings."

"Thatta boy! That's exactly what I like to hear! Now, where's Harumaki? I haven't seen her all day."

"Eh? I haven't either..."

Earlier that day during meals, Saihara made sure to eat what he needed quickly before hurrying back to either his room or to browse around the school, wanting to make sure he wouldn't run into Maki anywhere. He was surprised to hear that Kaito hadn't seen her either, especially since he's the most likely candidate to know where she'd be.

"Maybe she's not feeling well? After the workout, we'll stop by her room and see if she's there. Leave no sidekick behind is my motto!"

"You literally just made that up..." the detective muttered under his breath.

"Huh, did you say somethin', Shuichi?" Kaito asked curiously.

"N-No. Let's just get started with our session," Saihara responded, taking off his jacket and setting it beside Kaito's. Rolling up his sleeves, he looked over at the astronaut. "The standard one hundred, right?"

"Hell yeah! Let's breeze through them!"

Smiling at his friend's enthusiasm, Saihara got into position and started his set. "One...two...three..."

"Good shit, Shuichi!" Kaito cheered him on, getting next to him and starting his own. "Work off those negative feelings!"

Saihara looked over at the purple-haired boy and nodded. "Mmhmm. You got it, Kaito!"

"Momota. ...Saihara."

Saihara's blood ran cold as he turned his head to the direction of the voice, and then blood rushed to his cheeks at the next sight he saw.

Maki was standing in front of him with her arms crossed, and Saihara was in the perfect position to look directly up her skirt. Those creamy, plump thighs of hers...her white panties...

"Hey Harumaki! We were getting worried about you!" Kaito exclaimed. "Glad you can join us!"

"Y-Yeah..." Saihara mumbled, averting his gaze from her. Maki fought back a sly smile seeing his reaction.

"I've been...busy all day," she told them, getting to the ground next to Saihara. "Sorry if you needed me for something."

"No worries! We're just doing the usual tonight."

"Noted."

Maki began to do her own push-ups and unsurprisingly sped through them; Saihara just staring at her in disbelief while Kaito laughed in mirth.

_"She's very, very athletic..."_ Saihara pondered, watching her finish her set. He couldn't help but to notice at how sweaty she was, noting how her seafuku began to cling to her body...her lithe, slender body...

Soon his mind began to recall last night with Maki, how she forced herself into his room with him, how she began to pleasure him by sucking him off, the lustful glare her red eyes gave him...

_"C-Crap...not now..."_

The blood rushed down to his crotch and began to form a bulge, to which Maki noticed very quickly. "Soon Saihara..." she murmured quietly, licking her lips.

\---

Once their session was done, Saihara said goodnight to his two friends and hurried back to his room. Once there, he plopped himself down on his bed and groaned, staring up at the ceiling.

"I...can't believe I'm beginning to see Harukawa-san...in such a lewd manner," he said, feeling his pants tighten once more. "But I can't help it..."

His mind began to wander into fleeting thoughts about Maki. Her smooth, slender legs...her creamy thighs...how her serafuku blouse clung to her body and outlined her curves...those piercing red eyes of hers staring deeply into his eyes as her warm, moist, eager mouth engulfed his throbbing cock...

Saihara moaned out, unzipping his fly and pulling his cock out, beginning to stroke himself. "Harukawa-san... M-Maki...!" he groaned, his hand pumping himself quicker and quicker.

"How gross, Saihara. Doing something like this when anyone could easily catch you."

The detective's eyes widened as he heard the quiet voice before turning his head, hearing the door to his room close and seeing Maki appear. "H-Huh...?! H-How did you get in?" he asked somewhat pathetically, feeling rather humiliated being caught masturbating by his current subject. 

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "You left your door unlocked. Which is just fine with me, honestly. I have unfinished business with you."

The assassin made her way over to him, even swaying her hips in a small rhythm to entice him. Saihara's mouth grew dry, his member twitching in delight from the sight.

Once she was beside his bed, she dropped to her knees and stared at his penis. "I figured that you'd be like this..." she stated, breathing on his erection. "You got hard staring at me during our workout. That's pretty messed up, Saihara."

"H-Harukawa-san..." Saihara hissed, enjoying the feeling of her hot breath and the cool air of the room striking his cock.

She stared at him from where she knelt. "You're so hopeless..." she muttered, beginning to poke his dick. "Though I guess that's my fault."

Wrapping her hand around his cock, Maki began to pump up and down the length. "You better enjoy this, Saihara."

Moaning in response, the detective could only stare at her hopelessly. "W-Why are you doing this, Harukawa-san?!"

"I don't have to tell you anything," she glared at him, tightening her grip around his cock. "Do you want to die?"

"A-Ahh!!" he groaned, throwing his head back onto his pillow. Smirking, Maki lessened her grip and drooled a little onto his member, lubricating it enough so her hand could slide up and down the length more swiftly. She reached for his balls with her other hand, massaging and fondling the orbs to drive him crazier.

"You're a dirty pervert, Saihara. I hope you know that," she jeered, pumping his cock faster and faster. She twirled a finger around his tip, enjoying the feeling of precum under her fingertip. "I bet you were just _hoping_ that'd I'd relieve you like this. My opinion of you is rapidly changing from dependable to helpless. Weak."

"N-No...t-that's not true..." Saihara protested quietly from where he was laying. Her response was to squeeze his cock roughly, the calloused skin from her dainty hand sending waves of pleasure throughout the detective's body. "Ahhh...H-Harukawa-san...!! That's...rough...!"

"That's enough out of you, Saihara," Maki smirked, licking her lips and enjoying the sight of Saihara's twitching dick. "You better cum soon. Come on, hurry up already."

She squeezed his cock hard in her firm grasp once more, causing the dark-haired boy to let out a loud moan before climaxing. His cum spurted out of his cock and splattered onto Maki's face, the brown-haired girl humming in response and opening her mouth to catch some of the lewd liquid on her tongue.

Saihara blushed heavily and panted quietly, holding a hand to his forehead and peering at Maki. "Haru...kawa..."

Swallowing whatever cum she had in her mouth, Maki quietly made her way over to Saihara, bringing her face close to his. She stared deeply into his eyes, then gave him a mysterious lewd smile.

"Don't even think I'm close to being done with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I just NEEDED to finish this up. Lewd Maki is too strong. ('ω') I'm quite happy with how the story turned out overall. Enjoy the final chapter!

_"Just what has gotten into Harukawa-san...?"_ Saihara mused as he watched Maki slide off her boots, wiggling her socked feet before climbing onto his bed. _"I-I mean, it's not like I HATE this or anything, but..."_

She laid down and quietly looked at him, her cheeks beet red. "..."

"..."

Maki looked away and gritted her teeth, obviously conflicted about what she wanted to say to him.

Saihara sweatdropped. _"For someone that was quite aggressive earlier, that sure changed completely, Harukawa-san."_

"Saihara."

Curious, Saihara scooted closer to her. "Y-Yes?"

"Well...I made you feel good a couple times..." she trailed off, biting her lip as she began to slide down her skirt until it was around her ankles. "Please...return the favor."

"..." Saihara looked off to the side, covering his face.

Confused by his reaction, Maki growled. "What."

"I just wasn't expecting...something so cute from you, Harukawa-san," Saihara told her, looking back at her and giving a slight smile. "Sorry, forgive me..."

The assassin sighed, fidgeting as she squeezed her legs together. "I-I'll forgive you depending on how good of a job you do...now come on, Saihara."

Nodding, Saihara lowered his head close to her legs and began massaging them slowly, soon sliding his hands upward until they were stroking her thighs. Maki let out a content sigh feeling the detective's gentle hands on her thighs, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation.

_"I'm touching Harukawa-san's thighs..."_ Saihara mused, enjoying her creamy and soft skin, his fingers trailing around the region. _"And they're way better than I anticipated..."_

"M-Mmn...that's it, Saihara..." Maki moaned softly, spreading her legs apart and showing him her damp panties. "Now come here..."

Gulping, Saihara trailed his hands further up, sliding over her plump thighs until they reached the hem of her panties. Slowly, he grasped the elastic and slid her panties down until they too were pooled around her ankles. Turning his head back, he was greeted by the sight of her glistening pussy, her juices slowly leaking free.

"H-Harukawa-san..." Saihara whispered, bringing his head close to her pussy and taking a slow lick around the area. "I-I'll make you feel good, too...I promise!"

Maki hissed in pleasure, looking down at the dark-haired detective. "I-It's the only way I'll forgive you...S-Saihara...a-ahh..."

_"Heh...I never thought that I'd see Harukawa-san acting so cute...but here I am now."_

He began to lick more eagerly around her labia, lapping up her wetness. Gripping onto Maki's thighs gently, he then slid his tongue slowly into her lower lips, his tongue swirling around inside vigorously. Maki squeezed her eyes shut, letting out quiet moans and sighs.

"S-Saihara..."

The dark-haired boy massaged her smooth thighs in response, sliding his tongue in and out of her pussy. Maki felt tears well up in her eyes, her body beginning to writhe from the pleasure.

"Saihara...i-if you continue...d-doing this...I'll...I'll...!"

She felt his tongue stroke and rub against her clitoris, swirling around her sensitive bud before licking it hungrily. Maki let out a loud moan from his actions, reaching down and grabbing Saihara's head as she reached her climax.

"A-Ahhh...! Saihara...h-hah...!!!"

Saihara let out a startled gasp as Maki's warm juices began to squirt out from her vagina, being sure to lick them up promptly. He slowly stroked her inner thighs to calm her down, smiling softly as she lessened her hold on his head before she rested back, her soft sighs and pants greeting his ears.

Licking her pussy clean of her juices, Saihara moved his head out from between her legs and sat back, wiping off his face. "H-Harukawa-san...how was that?" he asked.

"I-It was...amazing...Saihara..." Maki responded quietly. She began to slide up her serafuku blouse and moved her white bra upward to reveal her modestly-sized breasts, her soft pink nipples completely erect. "But...I'm not going to forgive you yet. There's one more thing...that we have to do."

"O-One...more thing?" Saihara asked, couldn't help but staring at her breasts, which amused Maki enough to let out a soft giggle.

"Idiot."

Maki turned over and got on all fours, looking back at Saihara as she wiggled her butt at him. "Saihara..." she whispered, reaching a hand back and spreading her pussy lips. "I-I'm still not satisfied down here. P-Put...put your...dick...inside me. Please..."

Saihara blushed completely, his cock fully erect from earlier. After seeing Maki's current display, it surely wasn't going to die down anytime soon.

Grasping her hips, Saihara rubbed his member against her slick pussy. "A-Are you ready, Harukawa-san...?" he asked her. Although he was rather hesitant, he still gave her a serious and determined look. Looking back at him, Maki gave him a rare warm smile.

"I'm ready. Now let me have it."

Obliging, the detective plunged his member inside her. Moaning out and wincing in pain, the brown-haired girl buried her blushing face in the sheets. "M-Mmn...!!"

"A-Are you alright, Harukawa-san?!"

Lifting her head up and looking back at him, she nodded slowly. "I've dealt with worse...k-keep going, Saihara."

Saihara continued thrusting in response, his grip tightening on her hips. "Y-You're so warm and tight down here, Harukawa...I'm being squeezed...!"

Drooling a little, Maki gripped the sheets, her red eyes filled with lust and pleasure. "A-And you're going in so deep inside me...go faster, Saihara!"

Saihara began to speed up, bucking his hips against the assasin's rear restlessly. His cock slid in and out of her vagina faster...and faster...and faster...

"A-Ahhh!!"

Maki buried her face in the sheets once more, biting into them. Her hair was disheveled and her face was completely damp with sweat...but she didn't want this pleasure to end. It just felt way too damn good.

The twintailed girl moaned loudly into the sheets, her inner walls clamping around Saihara's cock. Feeling this, the detective groaned out Maki's name as he thrusted inside her quickly.

"M-Maki...!"

Widening her eyes hearing him moan her name, she squeezed her eyes shut once more, not wanting to admit that she enjoyed hearing it. _"Saihara...Shuichi...don't be so cute...like that...!!"_

They continued immersing themselves in this intense pleasure, their pleasured noises and lewd sex noises echoing in their ears. After some time, Saihara's thrusts grew more needy. He held onto Maki's hips and plowed deep inside her. "I-I'm...so close...I'm gonna...cum..." he groaned out, closing his eyes and moaning as his cock twitched and quivered.

"Cum..." Maki moaned, thrusting her hips back at him. "Cum inside me, Saihara...!!"

He thrusted hard a few times before he began climaxing, his warm cum filling her vagina and womb to the brim. Maki's eyes rolled to the back of her head feeling this lewd, warm, sticky sensation, her body writhing violently as she too began to climax. "Nnngh...ahhh...!!!"

Soon their climaxes began to end, the two ultimates calming down and breathing heavily. Saihara slid his cock out from Maki's pussy, their lewd fluids slowly drooling out from her lower lips.

"Oh...Saihara..." Maki muttered quietly, looking back at him.

"Y-Yes...Harukawa-san...?"

"You're...forgiven."

\---

Once the two had enough time to rest and recover, Maki let Saihara know that she was going to head back to her room. Sliding her panties and skirt back up, Maki then turned to Saihara. "If you put in as much effort into your push-ups and sit-ups as you did with me just now, you'd be a lot more capable at physical activities," she told him.

"Even after all that, you still find a way to scold me..." Saihara sighed, sitting up on his bed. "Can't you ever give me a break?"

She glared at him. "No. There's no way I'll let you ever get off easy."

Maki then walked over to Saihara and brought her face closer to his. Then...she kissed him on the cheek, their faces heating up.

"It's much more fun this way," she said, giving him a sly smile.

Saihara couldn't help but to grin back.


End file.
